Tears
by xxanimeluv3rxx
Summary: Tears.. pain.. suffering.. it wasn't supposed to be like this.


1

"WHAT?!" Ash Ketchum slammed his fist down on the table, staring daggers into his traveling buddy, Brock. "SHE WHAT?!"

"Misty went up and walked out. She left town and said she was going to go traveling for a few years and wouldn't be back for a while." Brock sat at the table, sipping his coffee calmly. He had not one bit of concern about his friend's girlfriend. He had been with Misty for long enough to know she was not one to let herself get into trouble.

Ash, on the other hand, was hyperventilating. He paced around the room, as if he knew something had happened to her. Brock shook his head. "You worry, too much, Ash. Remember Dawn? 'No need to worry!'"

Ash rolled his eyes at the mention of the teenage coordinator's name. "Yeah, and that was when the worst things happened and worrying was actually needed," he muttered under his breath. Little did he know how right he was.

* * *

Misty had her backpack slung over one shoulder, staring straight ahead. It had been for the best, Ash had to concentrate on his own dreams. However, she couldn't help feeling the remorse, caused by her own affection and love for the young Pokemon master.

Suddenly, she heard a soft rustle in the bushes. Misty's guard was raised as she held still for a moment. Another rustle. Suddenly, a cry from a baby Azurill was heard, and Misty tracked the sound to a tall tree with an Azurill tied to the branch tightly with a rope.

Being the kind hearted girl and water Pokemon loving trainer she was, she headed straight towards the branch the poor Pokemon was hanging from. She reached the base of the tree. Slowly and carefully she inched up the tree, clinging to it with a determination in her eyes to reach the adorable little creature. Finally, she reached the top branch and after much struggle trying to get the knot undone she held the Azurill in her arms. "Aw, are you alright little one?" _Who could have done this? _she thought bitterly.

A punch in the stomach, a hit on the head, and a whip of a bag was all it took to knock out and successfully capture the bright young girl. "That was easy," laughed a familiar male voice.

"Too easy," agreed another familiar voice, this one female. A rather suspicious evil laugh rose from her throat.

"Ooh, the boss is going to be so happy with us!" spoke a very excited voice, not coming from a human, but rather, a Pokemon. "We'll finally get our pay! Our raise!"

"Hehe." The male slung the bag over his shoulder, the bag containing the orange haired beauty known as Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of Cerulean City.

"I still don't understand why he would need this stupid girl anyways. She's so fucking dumb and gullible. I mean, she was lured to us with an Azurill." The female of the trio snorted.

"The boss has his reasons," the male assured her, though not truly knowing the reason himself.

* * *

"Did you get the girl?" a deep voice demanded loudly, his voice sounding more like a grunt.

"Sure did, boss!" the Pokemon's voice replied cheerfully, resisting the urge to stand up and dance around the room with joy.

"Finally, you did SOMETHING right," the deep voice bellowed with an edge to his tone.

"Your wish is our command, Boss!" the girl said with a somewhat sexy seductive tone. The male stiffened with what seemed like jealousy.

"You may leave now."

The trio nodded subtly and exited the room.

Once leaving the room, the girl tore off her black coat, threw off her black hat, and tossed her dark shades on the ground, revealing long, shining, magenta hair and a sly smile. "God damn, that outfit was so hot," she whined.

The male, obviously head over heels in love with the pink haired girl agreed. "It really was." He ripped off his outer disguise just as the girl had.

"Don't do the same thing as I did!" she demanded. The male lowered his head, an action similar to a dog being scolded by his master.

"Would you two lovebirds stop bickering, already? You're being noisy!" the now revealed cat-like Pokemon complained.

The male with shoulder length blue hair looked away, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, while the female glared at her feline friend. "Who asked YOUR opinion?"

"S-sorry."

* * *

The man with the shadowed face and the deep voice, whom the team of three had referred to as "Boss" now stood up from his desk stacked with papers and untied the bag containing Misty, who was still knocked out. "Heh."

He roughly tied her hands together with a thick rope, doing the same to her feet with an evil smile on his face. He stepped behind his desk, pulled out a gun and a freshly sharpened knife on his desk. The orange haired girl stirred, blinking a few times before opening her eyes and examining her surroundings. "W-where am I?" Her eyes looked around the room, and after a moment her gaze finally landed on the tall man who had just placed the weapons down. "Y-you! What do you want from me?" she demanded, struggling from her binds.

"Hehehe, I'm sure you have a hint or two. . . Miss Misty Waterflower, or should I say, the flowering beauty of Cerulean City?"


End file.
